Cartman's Bitch
by Valentina1267
Summary: Cartman is planing on making Kyle his Bitch once and For all! M for Mature chapters later
1. A Bad Day

_**Author's note** - I wrote this story about maybe four years ago on my other fan-fiction account but it was delete and I lost the password to that account! so I'm going to rewrite on this one. So I hope you like!_

(Kyle's pov)

My day started out like any other morning, my alarm starting going off at 5:30 am like it normally does expect my alarm was wrong by which I mean it was an hour late, last night I was supposed to set my clock back an hour so I was now late and my mother was screaming at me to get up and get ready for school. It's not my fault Ike was supposed to wake me when it was time to fix the clocks but he never came. I really don't think its his fault either though it would have been nice if he had woke me up when he woke up. Great i'm late for my first day of high school, Well not really I just like getting there early so I don't have to take the damn bus. Dad normally takes me on his way to work, though he couldn't do it this morning or he would have been late.

As I got dress I was thinking about how much I was dreading the bus ride to school, it had been about two years since I last rode the bus and I really wanted to keep it that way. After brushing my teeth and using the restroom I made my way down the stairs to see my mother holding my lunch bag and giving me a look. I knew she must have been upset that I wasn't going to be able to talk to my teachers before school. She was always trying to get me to be a teachers pet hoping it would help with my grades, even though I get great grades. But then again its Not like I ever really did that anyway I just told I her did to make her stop asking me or god forbid she went there and talked to them herself. I don't think I could really live knowing my mother was bothering my teachers again.

I gave my mother a quick kiss on her cheek, then Ike and I left to go to the bus stop. I was getting nervous about my first day, not that it was a different building from the middle school because it isn't but still. The first day in high school always seemed the worst in movies. Kids getting shoved into lockers, nerdy kids like myself I mean. I knew I was in for a bad when I saw cartman practically running at me when he saw I was at the bus stop for once. A smile formed on my face when I saw my super best friend walking up and laughing at some joke Kenny must of said. My smile turned to a frown As I heard the fatass speak, why did he have to bug me today.

"Hey jew, did your fag dad cop out on giving a ride in his faggy ass car today!" I could feeling him smirking with each word

"No Fatass I just woke up late and his car isn't faggy, just because he still drives that damn Hybrid" I practically yell at him

"What's got your girly panties in a knot Jewboy" Cartman said with one eyebrow in the air

"It's none of your fucking business just shut the fuck up and leave me alone" I turned around from him and waited for the bus to just fucking come already

Fatass didn't say thing after that he just stared at me then shrugged and turned to talk to Kenny who seemed just as lost. I swear I heard Fastass say something in German. I know this because I forced my mom to let me take a German language class about two years ago when I heard Fatass was learning it. I took it so I could understand if he was trying to threaten me in German. Though I took a different class so he didn't know I understood him and I'm glad he doesn't know. Still again I swear I heard him say what is bothering my jew! which is Was stört meine jew in german. I guess I could be losing my mind.

The bus finally came and I was fucking glad. I sat in the back with Stan next to me with a worried look on his face. I mean I couldn't blame him its not everyday I'm on the bus or in fact already chewing the fatass out. though when am I not chewing out the fatass, but then again its not the fatasses fault I woke up late. The whole ride there I kept seeing cartman look back at me, and at one point we locked eyes but he wasn't giving the normal fucked up looks he normally gave me. It almost seemed like he looked worried, but I really doubt that the fatass could feel even a bit worried for anyone even for his own mom.

I finally broke the stare down after Stan tapped my arm to get my attention. I looked over at him and smiled, he smiled back then just as he was about to say something the bus stopped at the school and the doors opened. Mrs. Crabtree yelled at us to get the fuck off her bus now. I rolled my eyes when in the fuck were they going to fire her yet. She sucked at a bus driver and on many of accounts almost killed us on the way to school and on the way home.

I got off the bus before Stan Cartman or Kenny which was weird because those two were in the sit in front of me. I waited but the side of the bus for the guys. Ike got off the bus and looked at me, waved and smiled at me before walking over to his friends. It seemed like my little brother was going to have a better first day back to school then I was. I got lost in thought about how the rest of my day may go when I got tapped on the shoulder again by Stan. I looked up and saw the guys must have been there for more then four minutes trying to get my attention.

"Oh Sorry I'm just having an off day I swear I'm ok!" I say trying to make sure Stan and Kenny weren't worried, fuck Cartman I don't care if he's sad or worried. Then again as I thought that a pain in my stomach appeared. Could it be guilt nah it couldn't be!

"Are you sure Kyle? I mean you seem a bit out off it are you going to be able to make it through today?" I could hear the worried tone in Stan's voice

"Yea Dude I'm going to be ok don't worry" I laugh it off and smile trying to get him to stop worrying about me

I look over and see Cartman Just staring at me again, and once more we lock eyes. Why does this keep happening today? and why does my stomach keep doing flips? It could be that I didn't eat breakfast this morning. Yea thats it I normally eat something in the morning but I didn't have a lot of time to eat today. This time Cartman broke the eye contact as the morning bell rang letting us know we had five minutes to get to our lockers then to home room or we would have detention. I hate detention and I plan on not getting any this year.

Last year I got detention about five times thanks to fatass and his mouth, he always liked to piss me off at just the right times. It usually when the teacher was just coming back into the class and only heard my side but of course Cartman always got detention too when they heard it involved him as well. Which I say he deserved it but I never did, thats going to change this year there was no way I was going to get detention again. I reached my locker pretty quick getting my binder out of my back pack then throwing my back pack and lunch bag into my locker slamming it shut. A silhouette appeared as I shut my locker it scared me a bit then I noticed it was fucking Cartman again!

"was ist los Juden habe ich Angst?" He said speaking in german like it was his native tongue which I know he probably wished it was.

I knew exactly what he said, he said to me what's the matter Jew did I scare you? though of course there was no way I was going to let him know I knew what he had just said to me. So I played it off like I was stupid and had no I idea what he said.

"What? what in the fuck did you say to me Fatass!" I yelled at him but only loud enough for him to hear me.

"hey I'm not fat anymore Day-walker!" the words spilled from his lips with hate

It's true that Cartman wasn't fat anymore but instead he had a little muscle where his fat once was. He was looking good hot some girls would say, don't take it like I said that shit because there's no way I would think of cartman as hot! there it was again my stomach doing what felt like back flips. Damn I can't wait for lunch I'm never skipping lunch again! Before I could open my mouth I heard our Homeroom Teacher yelling at us to get to class now or he was giving us detention. Detention Oh god like I said before there is no way I was getting detention again this year. I raced into the class seeing only to desk were left open right next to each other. Great just fucking great this is why I get up early and go to school early, so I could pick out my seats so I don't have to seat next to fatass. Oh fuck that feeling of guilt hit me again, what the fuck is wrong with me today maybe I should see the School Counselor.

sit down at the desk closest to the window so at least I won't have to look at Cartman, damn stomach you will stop after lunch at least I hope you will. Fucking class just hurry already. Cartman sat down in his desk next to mine and smirked at me and spoke in German once more.

"Sie gehen, um meine Hündin Kyle Wetter sein Sie es wissen oder nicht!" Smirking still as he said it then turned to look at the Board

I was going to be his bitch weather I knew it not! I don't think so Fatass there was no way I was going to let that happen. I could't be any happier when the bell rang I shot up out of my seat and was the first one out of the class. I looked down at my school schedule thank god my next class was a free bell, maybe I could ask to see the school Counselor after all. This time I made in time to pick my own desk in the back near a window again. I saw Stan and Wendy walking in I knew that Stan was going to be in my second bell but I didn't know she was. Still I smiled at her and Stan, it wasn't that I don't like her she's a good girl and all I just don't like how she treats Stan some times. I mean they have been pretty serious this time they've been dating for two years no break ups or being cheated on. Still I'm worried that it may happen again and I don't want to see Stan goth again.

I happen to see Cartman walking into the class, No No Fuck NO he can't be in this class too. Fuck it I'm not going to see the school counselor now, not that I know if I go he'll just rip on me for it. He picks a seat closest to me out of all the empty desk he picks that one. Why in the fuck I would have moved seats but the teacher came in and took everyone to settle down. This teacher must be new I've never seen her before, she tells her name is miss Snow and she is new to the school district. This is not going to be good for her if I know Cartman and I do he's going to do everything in his power to make her miserable. The class did get quite and the time there seemed to fly so did pretty much the rest of the classes before lunch.

I sat at the table we had last year and waited for the guys, of course Cartman was the first one there. His smirk on his was so fucking annoying but that the same time seeing it made my stomach flip even more. Damnit I thought eating was going to help and it seemed that it didn't. I looked down at my lunch a peanut butter sandwich, apple, bottle apple juice and a fun sized kitkat my mom was great with that she was worried about my diabetes but I mean I could still eat sweets I just had to be careful. Cartman Was eating a slice of pizza and drinking a diet coke, wow he really cut back on his food why have I never noticed. Wait why in the fuck does it matter what he's eating and why i'm I staring at him.

"Sie mögen, was Sie sehen, Jude?" He asked me

Why in the fuck would I like what I see? Fuck it I'm done acting like I don't understand him I'm going to put him in his place!

"Fick dich fatass Ich weiß, was Sie sagen zu mir und ich nicht ficken Sorgfalt und ich weiß nicht, was ich überhaupt fucker nicht !" I have had it with his shit! (fuck you Fatass I know what your saying to me and I don't fucking care and I don't like what I see not at all Fucker!)

He Just smirks at me then said "Good I was hoping you knew what I was saying" Then he just went back to eating. What in the fuck just happened Did he have some kind of plan that I didn't know!

_**Author's note** - I hope you like what I have so far I'm planing on adding more soon!_


	2. Fucking Daywalker

_(last Chapter) _

_He Just smirks at me then said "Good I was hoping you knew what I was saying" Then he just went back to eating. What in the fuck just happened Did he have some kind of plan that I didn't know!_

(Cartman's pov)

I always knew deep down inside that, That red headed Jew knew what I had been saying the whole time. He can't hide his expressions from me that easily, Though I lead him on to believe that I had no idea that he knew. The look on his face was priceless when I let him know I was hoping he under stood me. Damn fucking Jew he makes my heart skip a beat and do back flips every time I saw him or heard him speak. I hate that he makes me feel that way but at the same time I love it. I'm a neo-nazi in love with a fucking Jew, oh god why in the fuck does he make me feel this way. For as long as I can remember I've loved him.

It makes me fucking sick to my stomach that I want to kiss his lips so hard that he moans my name. even now I feel like I could throw up fuck I sound like Stan. I was so surprised when I saw him at the bus stop but I couldn't contain my feelings for him, and for that reason I couldn't stop my self from running at him with all the force I could Good thing I tried to play it off. I'm a fucking idot oh god why did I have to stare him down on the bus, he probably knows I have feelings for him. then again I don't Kyle can tell the differences between me plotting something or if I had some sort of jew joke for him. Though why did I have to tell Kyle that he's going to be my bitch I should have said something else. I just dug my self into a hole that I'm sure there's no way of getting out of. Then again I'm the Eric Cartman I can get out of most anything. Then why can't I get Kyle out of my head!

Oh thats right because I dream of ripping the clothes off of my frenemy and stare at that slender body for hours just to memorize every inch of him. Fuck i'm getting hard I can't let him see that. I cover my self with my books just incase he could see it, to even let him see me like this or god forbid anyone would ruin my image. Eric Cartman the bad ass that never would fall in love or ever get a date. Eric Cartman most likely to be the next Hitler. I finally looked back up to see Kyle with his mouth open and staring at me in total shock, I mean I don't blame him how would you feel if your frenemy or what ever we are knew you knew they could understand you. He probably thought he was going to get some sort of a rise out of me. I was going to say something to him when I saw Stan and Kenny coming to the table with their lunches. It looks like some one lent money to kenny again, I hope they know that he will never pay them back poor suckers.

"Hey Kyle, fatass, I had to lend some money to Kenny again for lunch." Stan said sitting down Next to my precious Jew

Ha so Stan was the poor sucker that lent money to Kenny. Stan sits down next to Kyle across from where Kenny was now heading. Kenny Plops down next me, he setting his tray down with a large thud something must be bothering him again! Kenny lets out a very audible annoyed sigh. Taking down his hood so he can shove his pizza slice into his mouth, this is fourth time I've seen Kenny with his hood down something must really be bothering him.

"whats wrong keeny your boyfriend not let you fuck him last night?" I say waiting for Stan reaction

It had be about two years since Kyle and I caught the two of them making out on Stan's bed. They had told us that they had been dating for about two weeks and were to scared to tell Kyle and I. Mostly because they knew I'd rip on them for their relationship, to their surprise I was fine with it.

"No it's my last period teacher, he's suck a fucking dick he moved my seat away from Stan because we kept passing notes. Fucking stupid ass teacher taking me from Stan!" Kenny looked up at Stan and smiles at him

"Well just fucking tell that dick of an ass to go fuck him self and sit back next to Stan!" I say finishing the rest of my diet coke

"nah dude that's your fucking thing but thanks for the Idea." Kenny replied still looking at Stan.

Stan just smiles at him then starts eating his own lunch. God those two seem like a couple of bunny in heat most of the time but right now they just look so fucking sad. Moving Kenny's seat has sent him into that much of a funk I could only imagine a day when one of them were out sick. I finally looked back at Kyle Seeing that he finally closed his mouth looking down at his lunch. I studied him for what seemed like only a few seconds when I saw his head shoot up and then he spoke the most beautiful language that has ever left his lips.

"müssen wir nach der Schule zu sprechen Ich werde Sie bei Ihnen zu Hause zu treffen!" (we need to speak after school I'll meet you at your house!)

As the last word left his mouth I could feel myself harden even more then before. I wonder why he would need to speak to me after school and especially at my house. its not like kyle to even want to go to my house non the less speak to me, before I could lost in my thoughts I could see that Kenny and Stan were looking at each other then back at Kyle. I was indeed impressed by how perfect it sounded. It almost sounded like he had been speaking the language everyday since birth.

"Gerne können wir in meinem Zimmer zu sprechen!" (gladly we can talk in my room!) I replied to him with a smirk on my face.

"Ok Dude one how does Kyle know german, because I expected it from you cartman but not from him and secondly what were you saying to each other" Stan was clearly confused but I didn't care.

"it's non of your business dickweed!" I snapped back at him

Stan just shrugged then went back to eating looking up once and a while to look at Kenny, who was to busy eating his lunch to noticed. What do you expect I bet that is his first meal since where ever who knows he was last at Stan's. Not that I care well because I don't give a fuck, I mean Kenny dies like every day and then comes back with that dumb grin on his face. Lucky for him that Stan is finally used to Kenny's everyday death! I get up from the lunch table walking over to the trash can throwing out the remains of my lunch into the can. As I walk out of the lunch room I could see Kyle following me, Hmm I thought he wanted to talk after school.

"Whats the matter Jew I thought you wanted to talk to me after school, or could you now wait?" I say in a teasing manner

"Shut up Fatass I'm just trying to get to class early unlike you! I'm surprised you haven't tried to skip yet" He Barked at me in a annoyed tone

I laugh at him, for fuck sakes I haven't skipped for almost two years but skipping sounds good about in fact. I grab Kyle's arm drag him out the back door of the school where as usual the goth kids are smoking and listing the worst music I've ever heard. I feel Kyle tugging at my arm trying to get free after about five minutes he gives up and yells at me.

"What the FUCK Fatass where in the hell are you taking me!?" I could feel His hate with every word

"You said you'd speak to me after school right khal, well were out of school so its after school!" I replied with a smirk

"I meant when school was over we had one more fucking class and now my mom is going to know I left early!" Kyle said with a bit of horror in his voice

I fucking hate his bitch of a mother, How could someone put so much pressure on their child that it scared them if they even failed one test. If I could beat the shit out of that woman I would. I knew that woman was a bad parent when she let her son stay at my house for sleeps overs. I also knew that she was an unfit mother when she killed terrance and phillip even after Kyle had begged her not too. After a little while we finally reached my house, I let go of his arm for just enough to unlock the door. When the door opened we were greeted by my mother with a plate of sugar cookies. God she should know by now I don't want any of her fucking cookies.

"How was my little man's first day of high school, Oh hello Kyle I didn't expect you to be here!" My mother God why doesn't she just shut up and leave me and the Jew alone!

"It was great and yea, yea Khal is here so what! Now leave us alone!" She leaves the room with a shrug not before leaving that damn plate of fucking sugar cookies on the coffee table.

After she leaves the room I can feel Kyle stare me down, his stare was burning holes into the back of my head. I turn around waiting for him to yell at me again or even just to punch me which I know that he wants too. We stood there staring at each other for about what feels like an hour, but when I looked over at the clock on the t.v. it had only been about five minutes. Finally I can see that Kyle is tired of waiting for me to tell him whats going on. I let out a long sigh before opening my mouth to "explain" Yea like I would tell him the truth of my plans.

"Look Jew boy I was surprised to know that you could speak German! (Not I knew he was taking the classes once he knew I was)" I looked at him waiting for a reply

"Your a fucking lair Fatass I know there was no way you could have been surprised I know when your surprised and it wasn't then!" He blurted out before covering his mouth in a way like he knew he said something wrong.

"What was that how in the fuck do you know when I'm truly surprised and when the fuck I'm not?" snapping back him as fast as I could.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just that we've known each other for a long time so I know when your lying to me ok!" He tried to cover his tracks but now I knew he was hiding something!

_**Author's note** - Sorry this one is a bit short I'll try and make it longer next chapter!_


	3. HE WHAT!

_(Chapter)_

_"I didn't mean it like that, it's just that we've known each other for a long time so I know when your lying to me ok!" He tried to cover his tracks but now I knew he was hiding something!_

(Kyle's Pov)

OH Fuck why in hell did I have to say something like that! I can't let him under my skin, not this time, last time I did that I ended up with my boxers thrown down the school hallways. everyone was laughing at me even some of the teachers. That was the worst day of middle school I have ever had I mean it was the fucking worse. It's not like he won't understand my feelings to be honest I don't even know my own feelings anymore. I look up at him to see him giving me a look almost as if he's looking to my soul and reading me in and out like a book. I start to feel quite uncomfortable under his gaze. I can now feel my own heart beat in my throat, my stomach starts to do flips again and I feel like vomiting up my lunch then and there. Swallowing a bit I try and see if it can make the feeling go away I didn't have any luck I still felt like tossing my cookies.

"Cartman you know very damn well what I meant and can you stop giving me that fucking look already!" I whined at him

"Ha Ha Khal I'm just being my self and as for the look I am giving it a I know you fucking lying to me and I will find out what your hiding" He said to me as he walked over to the couch and sat down patting the seat cushion next to him.

I take the seat next to him being this close to him makes me feel so weird today, I been this close to him many times on this couch when we used to play video games every weekend and sometimes after school. Though the heat coming off his body is messing with me, I feel my cheeks turn red as he stares at me again probably waiting for me to say something. Opening my mouth to say something I feel my voice just slip away from my grip and nothing comes out. He laughs at me but its not his normal kind of laugh like the one he does when he knows his plan has worked, this ones a kind of sweet and kind laugh it's different but I like it.

"What's the matter Khal does Mr. Kitty got your tongue?" He teasingly said to me

Wow he still has Mr. Kitty I would for sure thought by now that, that cat would have passed after the way Cartman refused to feed him in the pass. I'm sure that Ms. Cartman feeds him though If she feeds him like she used to feed Cartman that cat would be a size of a basket ball. I closed my mouth and just gave him a goofy half smile. He looked surprised at me when he saw the smile after a bit he smiled back at me. The feeling in my stomach got worse to the point where I shot up off the couch running up the stairs to the restroom before unloading my lunch into his toilet. God I feel like a fucking crazy person, He must think something is wrong with me if he doesn't already! As I finish up I flush the toilet and wipe my mouth off with some toilet paper, I crumple it up and toss it in the trash can next to the toilet. I walk over the sink picking up the mouth wash off the counter I then take a swig of it and swish it in my mouth a few times before spiting it into the sink.

I look up at my self in the mirror, I see a paler version of my self a sick looking version but somehow my face is still flushed! I hear a knock on the bathroom door its got to be Cartman who else would be there. He's probably going to make fun of me for throwing up like he used too with Stan.

"Hey Khal you okay in there? Do you need anything?" He worriedly Asked me

"NO I'm fine I just needed a minute!" I shout back at him

I quickly fix my shirt and push the hair out of my face then I turn to the door slowly walking up to it. I hate too know if him being worried was just some sort of act to find out what I'm hiding, Which is nothing by the way. Opening the door I see nothing, Huh how could he have been at the door and then no where to be seen that fast. I shrug it off and go to walk back down the stairs, when out of no where I was grabbed and drug into Cartman's room. That's where he went how in the hell could I forget his room is next to the restroom.

"Ahh Fuck! Let go of me Fatass!" I screamed at him

He lets go of me as soon as I screamed at him, weird normally he never does what I say. I give him a few minutes to tell me what the fuck is going on, but he doesn't. He just steps away from me and slowly walks over to his bed and sits down. Seeing that he's probably not going to tell me a I sit down in his computer chair spinning it around to face him I wait. Still he says nothing to me Why in the hell grab me if your not going to talk. Deciding that its dumb just to stare him down I decide to look around. It's been around four years since Cartman has let anyone in his room, I'm not sure why it looks fine except for the Hitler posters and random dirty clothes laying all around the ground. Oh GOD is that a pair of his dirty boxers next to my foot Gross! I kicked the pair of boxers as hard as I can sending them flying into the air somehow they end up falling down on my face.

"Ew Fuck Sick Get them Off AHH!" I tried to get them off but just ended up struggling

I can hear Cartman get off his bed and walk over to me removing the pair of boxers off of my head while laughing his ass off.

"If you wanted me to try a pair of boxers off of you, you could have just told me!" He smirked at me thinking he is so fucking funny.

"Fuck you Fatass!" I blushed god why does he have to say shit like that.

"When and where?" he snickered at me

That's it I have had enough of his teasing with me! I get up from his Computer chair turning towards the door opening the handle I make my way as fast as I can down his stairs and to the front door. I can hear him running after me, he's fast really fast. I guess losing all that weight was a really good thing for him. Before I could open the door he's slammed his hand on the door keeping it from opening. Hearing all the fuss his mother comes into the living to see whats the matter.

"Eric are you and your little friend doing ok in here?" Seriously little Friend you think she'd know my name by now!

"We're Fine mom go back to your scrap booking!" He whined at her

Hearing what Fatass told her, she just smiled and did what he told her to do. Does this woman have no self respect, Come to think of it I don't think she ever really has. I almost feel bad for her then the more I think about, the way Cartman acts is her fault. I finally look up at Cartman Waiting for him to saying something a long the lines of I was Joking or I don't know for him to drag me back of the stairs.

"So, what are you waiting for!" I say to him

"What do you mean Khal?" He replies looking kind of confused

"Aren't you going to I don't know try and drag me back to your room?" Really what is he planning

"No, I just wanted to give you a good bye gift" He smirked

"What do you m..." I was cut off by his mouth colliding against mine

The Kiss lasted for what felt like hours but I'm sure it was more like three minutes. After we parted he pushed me and my backpack out the door, before I had a chance to say a word to him. The walk back to my house felt like it was dragging on longer then normal, as I got close to my house I can see Stan standing on my front porch. He must have been waiting there since school had ended, now that I think of it when did school end. I pull my cell phone from my pocket and check the time, Shit dude it's almost four. My mom must be pissed I didn't even check in with her fuck I'm going to be in so much fucking trouble. When I reach my porch I see Stan smiling but I can tell he's worried, it's not like me to skip class.

"Hey Stan" I waved at him

"Hey ky! Um Kyle can I ask you something?" He looked down at his feet for a moment

"Yea whats up?" I asked

"Did you skip class with Cartman today?" He Asked me Angrily

"What no!" I feel my face turn four shades of red how could he ask me that!

"Sure, dude yea how could I think you skipped with him I do know you skipped" He looked into my eye almost reading me like a book

Damn it to hell, why does it seem like everything is going wrong for me today. Or at least everyone seems to know that I'm lying in some sort of way I laugh it off hoping that he would come to his senses and realize he's losing it. Could it be that I am the one that seems to be losing it. I mean I let Eric Cartman Kiss me, my sworn enemy! Your not supposed to let your enemies get close to you or even that close. I start to feel a bit faint all the shit that has gone on today is taking a toll on me. I start to sway my way up the stairs on my front porch but as I reach for the front door handle everything goes black.

I wake up about two hours later judging from my clock reading 6:00 pm. I look over to see a figure at the end of my bed it's Stan, SHIT! I bet I worried him again. It must be hard being my super best friend, I've fainted plenty of time but it was do to school related stress. This time is was much different and I couldn't tell Stan to truth. I'm not sure if I did if he would still want to be super best friend non the less friends. I feel pain in the pit of my stomach again, I close my eyes hoping Stan won't know I've already woke up but I'm not that lucky.

"Kyle man are you ok?" Fuck he is worried

"I'm ok just feeling a bit weak, I'm not sure why I fainted but I think I'll be alright now!" I lied to him I fucking lied to my best friend

I can tell he's worried but he lets the subject go instead he smiles at me again. Fuck I don't know how long I can go before I blurt out the truth about today and where I've been and with who. I sit up slowly my head is killing me still always happen after I faint, I really could get checked out. I hear my mother come to my door way, I must have worried her more then Stan.

"Bubby how are you feeling?" She asked me

"I'm doing better sorry I worried you!" I still feel that pit in my stomach but it seems to be worsening

"That's good Dinner is almost done come down when your ready, oh and Stan your mother called she said that your dinner is done and she'd like for you to come home." Leaving the room she opened Ike's door probably letting him know dinner was almost done.

I feel Stan shift at the end of my bed, he's leaning over and putting a comic book back into his back pack. He most likely read it waiting for me to wait up. Stan turns back my way, I can see he's not done talking to me just yet. I go to open my mouth but he cuts me off.

"Kyle what ever is going on you can tell me, you may not want to tell me now but you can tell me. I will always be here to listen to what ever problem you have, But I have to go home for dinner. If you decide that you want to talk call me." and with that he got up picking his back pack up and walked out of my room.

"Stan wait come back I want to tell you now!" I shout

Stan comes back into the room siting down back at the end of my bed, he quickly pulls out his phone calling his mother and telling her he's going to be about ten minutes late. He hangs up with I love you too and puts the phone in his pocket.

"Ok dude spill tell me whats the matter." He adjusted his position so he's facing me

"Ok before I say anything promise you won't be mad at me or the Fatass." I plead with him

"Ok I won't be mad at you, but why not be mad at him?" He questioned me

"Just please don't" He nodded at me finally agreeing

"Ok good I did Skip school with Cartman and at lunch I told him that we needed to talk, you know when we spoke in German!" I say feeling some of the pain and guilt leave my stomach

"Yea, So tell me why I shouldn't be mad at the fatass!" I could tell he didn't like where this story was going

"Stan Just listen please. All day I've been having these weird feelings for Cartman and when we were alone It hit me I started to feel like you did before you and Wendy started dating." I turn redder

"Wait are you telling me that you are starting to fall for Fatass!" I could tell now that he seemed very confused

"I'm not done! Before I left his house he.. he... he kissed me!" I finally felt all the pain and guilt leave

"He kissed you!" He shouted

_**Author notes -** I'm going to leave you with a tiny cliff hanger if you can even call it that!_


	4. Khal did what!

**_Author's Note _**_I am so sorry this took so long! The holidays came up and I had to see the family. There were also personal things that happened that caused it too be put off. Again I am very Sorry this Chapter took so long to come out! I also noticed I messed up and put Stan with Wendy and Kenny. I went back and I fixed it he's only with Kenny now!  
><em>

_(Last Chapter)_

_"He kissed you!" He shouted_

(Kyle's Pov)

I sat there for what felt like an hour waiting for Stan to stop staring at me in disbelief. Finally he shut his mouth and cleared his throat, I'm not sure if thats a good or a bad thing. Waiting for him to say something anything, but he said nothing. Then his phone rang which I'm sure was his mom, She was calling him and telling him that he needed to come home now for dinner or he'd be grounded. He gave me a we'll talk tomorrow at school look. God this was going to be a long night.

(Cartman's Pov)

Laying on my bed touching my finger tips to my lips, I could still feel that hot Jew lips against mine. I know I should feel happy about this, but I feel guilty. I forced that kiss on him though I swear I can feel him enjoying it. I knew if he did he would never tell me the truth in a million years. What that's it I'll get him to tell me his feelings and make him my bitch at the same time, I just have to come up with a plan. For now I have to get some sleep so I can think of a plan in the morning.

Most of the night I tossed and turn having dreams of Khal and his sweet tasting lips. I finally woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, I fucking hate that thing. Most days I wished I could throw it out the window. Fuck I did not get the sleep that I deserve, at most I got about four hours. Part me hates having to go to school today but the other part can't wait to see Khal. I bet he's freaking out right now having to see my face after yesterday must drive him crazy. Shit I still didn't come up with a plan, hmmm I probably got some time before he tries to figure out what I've got up my sleeve. I could just convince him to come back over to play a new super cool game, Or leave a trail of golden coins leading to my house. No he would never fall for that even if he is a Jew, he's way to smart for that!

Think Eric, Think there's got to be something you can do I got it! I jump out of bed walking over to my closet, man there's a lot of memories in here. My beefcake shirt, damn why did I ever think that was a good thing to do. Faith plus one man that was the most fun I had making music never, I think I still have some cd's left some where. Oh man my old Hitler custom oh man I loved this thing, My mom did such a good job on it! I hated having to put on a different custom because this wasn't school friendly! Oh well it won't fit me now, I give up on looking at my old junk in my closet when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. My A.I.D.S Scarf and hat.

Man that was a crazy time I had everything in the palm of my hands then, Khal was with me the whole time because I gave him A.I.D.S Man was I a fucked up kid. IT ended though it seems like every time I get something that I've wanted forever it ends as fast as I got it, Just like my human centipede Ipad I had Khal then too! Not this time I will get what is mine and I will get to keep it as well, I don't want to lose Khal ever again! I shut my closet door then walk over to my dresser picking out a plain t-shirt and a pair of my brown pants before heading to the restroom to get ready for school.

I quickly got ready brushing my teeth and hair, taking a leak then getting dressed. I ran down the stair grabbing my hat and jacket putting them on before yelling into the kitchen to let my mom knowing I was heading to school. As I walked to the bus stop I hoped I'd see kyle there again, To my surprise he was there standing next to Stan telling him something. I'm not sure what he was saying but he shut up as soon as I got there.

"Also mein Jude was haben Sie und Stan reden hmm? ((So my Jew what were you and Stan talking about hmm?))" I asked him

"Nichts, was du verdammt fetten Arsch!" ((Nothing you fucking fat ass!)) His words were like daggers

"Ich werde diese eine Folie für jetzt lassen!" ((I'll let that one slide for now!)) I turned my attention towards Keeny who had been very quite the whole time I was talking to Khal

"Sup Keeny!" I say to him acting like what happened a second ago never happened

He just looks at me like I had three heads or something before rolling his eye and replying.

"Hey Cartman, whats up... with you and Kyle why were you two speaking German again well I mean why was kyle?" He took no time asking me

"What are you taking about Keeny... you know what never mind why we're talking in German, it doesn't really concern you!" I say giving him a shut the fuck up look

He shrugs then goes back to looking at some first graders building a snowman and singing the dumb frosty song. I remember doing that as a child and it is not a good idea, not a good idea at all. That shit will come to life and try and kill and or eat you! you have no chance at living when that thing is rolling around town. Finally the bus shows up and I deiced to sit behind Stan and Kyle while Kenny sits across from Stan. I say nothing the whole bus ride to school, I stare out the window thinking of how I'm going to ask that thing to the guys.

When the bus arrives at school I wait until Stan, Kyle and Keeny get off the bus then I step off catching up to them as fast as I can! I finally catch up breathing a bit heavy, Damn even though I lost all that wait I still have to catch my breath. Walking into the building I stop the guys, I need to ask them now before it gets too late!

"Hey guys I have a question to ask you!" I say trying to sound coy

"What is it fatass!" My jew spits that horrible childhood nick name in my face

"While you dirty Jew, my question is would you guys like to have a Sleep over?" I reply

"A Sleep over Dude isn't that for like first graders?" Stan said sounding like the fucker dick that he is!

"Yes A Sleep over and no its not for fucking first graders Stan.. I was Just thinking we could have one like old times!" I said trying not to blow the fuck up on Stan and his smug face!

"That doesn't sound to bad Stan, it could be kind of fun!" Said my little Jew

"What Man! Well I guess If Kyle is up for it so am I, what about you Kenny?" Stan Asked his Poor ass Boyfriend

"Sure Dude I'm up for it!" Man its so fucking weird being able to hear Keeny better!

"Then we all agree meet at my house around 3:30!" I told them

They all nod letting me know that, that time is ok to come over at! I turned away from the group smirking, it's all coming together the plan is going to work after all. Walking to my locker seem to take little to no time, man this day is just going to drag on and on isn't it! After getting my things I headed to home Room Sitting Near Kyle once more smiling at him. I can't believe he agreed to come over for a sleep over it is so unlike him. I turn to my note book on my desk forgetting about listening to the Damn annoucements. I start to write down what we're going to be doing at the sleep over.

The bell rings letting us know that home room was over, Man I didn't have time to think before that bell rang. Well I guess I can write some more idea in my notebook in my next bell. I'm so fucking glad I have a free bell right after Homeroom, I may have been known for not giving a crap about school but I learned if I want to stay with Khal no matter where he goes I'm going to need to have good grades. So I can get into the same collage as him, There is no way I'm going to let him go ever! I get to class just in Time to see Khal talking to Stan and Keeny, I let them be this time I have too much to plan to be bothered by talking to them right now!

I look down at my note book, List of what we're going to do at Eric's super cool not lame sleep over! 1. Play video games like we used too, 2. Tell stories, 3. try and corner Khal and make him tell you he loves you, old home movies, and finally 5. Terrance and Phillip marathon.

Yes, Yes that looks good, everything is going to go fucking sweet! I can't wait for this sleep over now. I close my notebook feeling that I didn't to add anymore, the list can't get any better then this. I was wrong about the day dragging on and on it seemed to fly in fact. Lunch rolled around And I got my normal Lunch, A hamburger, apple and a power aid not many people like power aid hell I don't my self but they ran out of Gatorade yesterday and I don't know why the fuck they did!

Keeny, and Stand Sit down talking about something Fucking stupid like normal, then Khal sits down right in front of me. I look up at him studying him for a bit... wait is he blushing? Yes he definitely blushing, could it be does he actually like me! yes that's got to be it he likes me. I quickly look back down at my own plate and finish my meal, then I stare off into space trying to act like I didn't see his blush. After lunch I go to my last few classes, they fly by just like the rest of school. I raced home getting things together so that his sleep over is going to be super cool and not lame.

I had my mom go to the store to get some snacks and drinks, after that I ran up stairs and grabs all my seasons of Terrance and Phillip. I cleaned up my room while I was up there, it looked fucking gross and seeing Khal freak out by the boxers hitting him in the head made me feel like I had to clean it. I mean my mother usually cleans it, but lately I won't let her into my room. I don't want her to find anything I have from Khal because she'll just give it back to him like she used too.

After cleaning my room up I ran back down stairs to set up my video game consoles up and pulling out all the cool new video games I got. Everything is going well now all I need is for my mother to show up with the snack and drinks, then the guys to get here. I look over to the clock it says 2:59 god it is going to take forever for 3:30 to get here. I sit down on the couch waiting for my mom to get back when the door bell rang, knowing my mother wasn't around to get the door I got up and opened it my self.

I opened to the door to see Khal standing there with his sleeping bag and back pack full with what I assume is home work. Khal walks into my house a little shaken I'm getting from yesterday! He sets his things down by the couch as I shut the front door, I turned around to say something to him but before I could He comes running at me. I was very shocked by what happened next, Khal Kissed me He really Kissed me. I Eric Theodore Cartman was being kissed by Kyle Broflovski how in the fuck, we weren't even to that step yet!

_**Author's note: **I'm going to have to stop it there! I'm sorry this another short chapter and i'd like to say I'm sorry for it taking so long to be posted! I hope you enjoyed it though._


End file.
